Sweetie Bell of the Ball
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Ponyville Schoolhouse has a dance on Saturday Night.


**A/N: I was looking at pairing stamps with my friend and we saw Spike and Sweetie Belle were kind of a pairing. I don't ship this couple, but I thought it looked cute to see Sweetie Belle and Spike together like that. I then came up with this weird one-shot. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>Miss Cheerilee entered the classroom to see her lovely students. "Good morning, my little ponies, before we start class, I have a big surprise for you all."<p>

"You got a new muzzle job?" Apple Bloom piped up.

"You're getting married?" Sweetie Belle asked in delight.

"You're getting fired?" Scootaloo grinned darkly.

"No," Cheerilee glanced at them all roughly, then smiled again. "We're going to be having a school dance Saturday night!"

"Oh, boy, my first school dance!" Diamond Tiara clapped her hooves. "Wait til my big sister hears about this!"

"Is there school on Saturday?" Scootaloo cringed about the dance being at school when they would have the weekend off normally.

"No, Scootaloo, it's just a dance tomorrow night, you can have a date if you want, you can come with friends, you don't have to come, but it'd be nice to see you all!" Cheerilee smiled fondly.

Apple Bloom had an idea, then raised her hoof. "Can you get a cutie mark for dancing?"

"You can, Apple Bloom, if it's your special talent." Cheerilee smiled. "And your date doesn't have to be from Ponyville, they can be from anywhere else!"

"Awesome, Cutie Mark Crusaders attend the School Dance, yay!" the three mane fillies cheered then.

"All right, all right, let's start with our lessons for the day..." Cheerilee put her stick in her mouth to educate the ponies until lunch and recess.

* * *

><p>After class and time for lunch, the ponies went out and had the dance on their mind. Many of the girls were excited, the boys sounded mixed though. Some were excited, but some were disgusted.<p>

"This is so wonderful, our first school dance!" Sweetie Belle swayed. "I wonder what our cutie marks will look like..."

There was a scoff heard and two mean fillies came up to the three. "Don't you blank flanks know anything?"

"Oh, hi, Diamond Tiara..." Apple Bloom greeted lightly.

"School dances aren't for getting cutie marks, it's a big social deal, duh!" Diamond Tiara snorted at the 'blank flanks'.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Scootaloo growled.

"My big sis told me," Diamond Tiara scoffed. "She's been to every school dance in her whole life and I know everything I know from her!"

"Yeah, Diamond Tiara's big sis said so!" Silver Spoon added.

"My big sis dated almost every stallion in Ponyville in her day," Diamond Tiara smirked. "You wouldn't be caught dead at a school dance if you didn't have anyone to go with!"

"But Miss Cheerilee said we didn't have to go with somepony!" Apple Bloom cried out in defense.

Diamond Tiara scoffed, rolling her eyes. "She just said that so the losers without a date wouldn't feel bad! Trust me, it's a big deal. Who's the most popular in school? Come on, Silver Spoon, let's ask _our _boyfriends out." she trotted off.

Silver Spoon blinked in confusion. "We have boyfriends?"

"SILVER SPOON!" Diamond Tiara grabbed her tail and pulled her away.

"I guess we need to focus more on boyfriends and less on cutie marks," Sweetie Belle looked to her friends.

"Let's meet up tomorrow and try to find dates!" Scootaloo theorized.

"Great idea, that way we all won't be alone!" Apple Bloom cheered.

The three put their hooves together and did their Cutie Mark Crusader cheer together.

* * *

><p>After school, Sweetie Belle went to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!"<p>

Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles looked and smiled to their younger daughter.

"Hello, Sweetie, how was school today?" Cookie asked with a chipper smile.

"It was okay..." Sweetie Belle looked away softly, then turned back with a smile. "Guess what? I'm having my first school dance!"

"Oh, that's wonderful, honey!" Cookie cheered.

"We'll have your big sister give you the prettiest dress in all of Ponyville!" Hondo added.

"That would be great!" Sweetie Belle beamed. "No one makes cool dresses like Rarity does!"

"Did someone call my name?" the white coated and majestic purple maned pony came over.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle dashed to her big sister, hugging her. "Rarity, I have a school dance, did you hear?"

Rarity chuckled a little. "I did..." she gently pushed her sister back, arranging herself back properly. "So, you would like a dress?"

"Yes, please..." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Do you have a date to this dance?" Hondo asked.

"Not yet, but me, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo are meeting tomorrow to find some colts." the filly said, very excited.

"That's the spirit," Cookie ruffled up her daughter's mane. "Why, I remember my first school dance... I was nervous, didn't really know anypony..."

"Then I swept you off your hooves..." Hondo continued, looking to her lovingly.

"And that's when I knew..." Cookie looked back to him rather seductively.

"We'd be together forever, babe..." Hondo nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Uhh... Guys, this is about me, remember?" Sweetie Belle stood in between her parents.

Hondo and Cookie chuckled.

"Very well, we'll let you girls to it..." Hondo went out the door.

"We're going to meet the Cakes for tea, see you all later!" Cookie called, following him.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle waved to their parents and looked back at each other.

"Rarity, I need you to make me a super-duper, most fantastic, awesome, amazing, incredibly cool dress to outshine Diamond Tiara!"

"Is that all you're doing at this dance? Outshining Diamond Tiara?"

Sweetie's eyes widened. "No! I just want everypony to know how awesome my big sister is with making dresses!"

"Well, how about we see some of my models, hmm?" Rarity smiled.

* * *

><p>Rarity took her younger sister to her room to show her all sorts of colorful dresses all the colors of the rainbow.<p>

"Aren't these simply marvelous?" Rarity sounded pompous over herself. "I don't like to brag, but I'd say I'm the best seamstress there is!"

Sweetie Belle looked around, but didn't seem too impressed. "They're nice, sis... But, where are the jewels? Where are the emeralds? The rubies? The sapphires?"

Rarity's face dropped, then she raised an arched eyebrow. "You don't need jewels to have a great dress, Sweetie Belle! Besides, I'd probably be up all night to make you such a thing!"

"Well, you better get started!" Sweetie Belle smirked.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity glared at her.

The filly's stomach turned as her name was used in a mean way. "Sorry, Rarity... I guess Diamond Tiara got the better of me again..."

"Oh, don't mind that filly," Rarity shook her head. "Sapphire Tiara was a tough one too..."

"You knew Sapphire Tiara?" Sweetie sounded surprised.

"Of course, I did... I went to school with her and Cheerilee! She almost always made fun of me for not having a cutie mark yet."

"Diamond Tiara's the same..."

"Listen, Sweetie Belle, I know you want a great dress, but I'll do my best for you... Now, why don't you go see your friends? It should be all ready by the time you come back!"

"Oh... Okay, Rarity... Make sure it isn't too pink or too fluffy."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Sweetie Belle went out into town, then went to Apple Farms to meet with Apple Bloom. She knocked on the door and then Granny Smith opened it.<p>

"I already told y'all Filly Scouts, if I want cookies, I'll go to the store!" Granny Smith sounded angry, then looked surprised to see Sweetie Belle and her expression softened. "Ah, it's only little Sweetie Beep!"

"Sweetie Belle," the filly corrected. "Can I see Apple Bloom, please?"

"Of course, Sweeper Blitz, come on in!" Granny Smith smiled, then walked in to take her to Apple Bloom.

Sweetie Belle followed and smiled.

"Hey, little 'un, y'all got a visitor!" Granny Smith called into the living room.

"Okay!" Apple Bloom called, then lowered her voice a bit. "Excuse me, Fritter Fraddle."

"Fritter Fraddle?" Sweetie Belle sounded shocked.

Apple Bloom came into the kitchen to find one of her best friends. "Howdy, Sweetie Belle!"

"Umm... Hi, what's going on?" Sweetie Belle was curious.

"Oh, nuthin'... Listen, Ah might have to cancel meetin' ya and Scootaloo tomorrow afternoon." Apple Bloom said, anxiously looking to the living room.

Sweetie Belle glared at her, then went into the living room to see a colt she didn't know. "YOU GOT A DATE WITHOUT US!?"

"Sweetie Belle, Ah can explain!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Uhh... I... I... uhh... I have to go..." Sweetie Belle backed up, then ran out of the house.

"Sweetie Belle, wait!" Apple Bloom cried, then sighed. "Oh, boy..."

"Is yer friend gonna be okay, Apple Bloom?" the colt came into the room with her.

"Ah'm sure she'll be fine..." Apple Bloom said softly.

"Dang... How'd Apple Bloom get a date? With a cutie mark no less!" Sweetie Belle trudged along the town center. She then saw Scootaloo see her and come to her side. "Hey, Scoots!"

"Hey, Apple Bloom got a date without us?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, and he has a cutie mark in the shape of an apple fritter!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Apples, apples, apples..." Scootaloo shook her head. "I should've known Apple Bloom would do this..."

"Let's find dates tomorrow." Sweetie Belle smiled.

"Actually, Rainbow Dash taught me how to get one, I'll show ya," Scootaloo smiled, then dashed to Snips and Snails. "Hey! One of you go out with me to the school dance tomorrow night or else!"

Snips and Snails shook a little and nodded with fear.

Scootaloo smirked with her eyes shut, then turned her head. "Ya see that, Sweetie Belle? We're gonna be the coolest mares when we grow-" she looked to see the white filly left. "Sweetie Belle?"

The filly was crying. Her friends were better at getting dates than her. She even saw Diamond Tiara getting a milkshake with a handsome young colt.

"This is so romantic of ya... Umm... What's your name again?" Diamond Tiara spoke up.

The colt was about to say his name.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, just proves I'm better with the colts than Scootalooser, Awful Bloom, and Sweetie Blooper." Diamond Tiara smirked.

Sweetie Belle sniffled, then walked along again. "I'm ruined! I won't have a date, I'll be alone, I can't go with my friends, this is the worst day ever!" she then bumped against a mare. "Oh, I'm sorry... Twilight!"

The unicorn turned her head and smiled. "Oh, hello, Sweetie Belle..." she then frowned instantly. "Whoa, are you okay? You look terrible!"

"It's my friends and tomorrow at school, they all got dates to the dance and I don't..." Sweetie Belle stared at the ground.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to have a date..." Twilight tried to console.

"Yes, I do, Diamond and Sapphire Tiara said so!" Sweetie Belle cried, then broke down crying.

Twilight blinked, then gently stroked her coat. "It's okay..."

"Twilight, did you ever go to any school dances?"

"Not really, I was always too busy for any..."

Sweetie clung to her closer. "I'll never have a date..."

Twilight looked down softly at her, then had a mischievous grin. "Hold on, right here..." she then zipped away to find her dragon companion. "SPIKE!"

"I didn't do it!" Spike lifted his stubby arms. "It was just one bite of chocolate! Don't report me to Princess Celestia!"

"Spike, calm down," Twilight looked a bit annoyed. "I just wanted to ask you a favor. Sweetie Belle and the other little ponies are having a dance tomorrow night... Do you think you could ask her out?"

Spike's eyes widened. "What? Why!?"

"Spike, please, it would be nice. Look at her..."

Spike looked to see the miserable state of Sweetie Belle. He then went over to her as she cried a bit. " Uhh... Hey, Sweetie Belle..."

"Hi, Spike..." Sweetie Belle sniffled.

"Listen, uh... If you want... Would you like to go to your school dance with me?" Spike asked, then smiled like he meant it.

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "Really!? You'd wanna go with me!?"

"Of course! Those other colts are blind if they can't see what a lovely filly you are!" Spike smiled at her. "You're almost as pretty as your sister!"

Sweetie Belle felt warm and fluffy inside. "Thank you, Spike!" she then kissed his cheek and ran off. "Rarity! Rarity!"

Spike smiled. "That actually felt pretty good, Twilight," he smiled up at her, then glared. "BUT DON'T MAKE ME DO IT AGAIN!"

"Deal." Twilight giggled.

* * *

><p>The next night, all the ponies were excited. Rarity had made Sweetie Belle a shining deep blue violet purple-like dress. "Ta-da!"<p>

"Oh, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle was so pumped. "I love it! You really are the best dress-maker in all of Ponyville!"

Rarity smiled. "Now, why don't you go get Mother and get her to help you put it on while I wait for your date?"

"Okay!" Sweetie Belle went to Cookie to help with the dress.

Spike was outside and rang the doorbell. He had a black suit on with a red bow. Rarity opened the door baring a rather overprotective father like stare down at him.

"Hi, Rarity, is Sweetie Belle ready to go?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you know you shan't rush a woman." Rarity said firmly, then went to sit on the couch with him to wait for Sweetie Belle.

"Right..." Spike nodded nervously.

The two sat on the couch together in deep tension. There was only silence in the air. Rarity was sitting cups of tea intensely while they waited for the guest of honor to come down.

"Umm... Good evening, huh, Rarity?" Spike asked nervously, making small talk.

"Quite..." Rarity stated simply, intensely sipping her cups of tea and staring him down like an overprotective dad.

Spike blinked, then gripped his collar nervously. "Nice tea?"

"Mm-hmm..." Rarity said with her eyes shut.

"I'm ready!" Sweetie Belle called.

Rarity smiled while Spike had a soft smile as the filly came down in her dress. The two shared a quick hug and decided to get going. Spike took out a fluffy pink flower and put it on Sweetie Belle's dress.

"Have a good night!" Hondo called.

"Be good, my little Sweetie Belle!" Cookie added.

"Spike, if she has a bad time, I'll make your life a living Tartarus!" Rarity added, shaking her hoof in a rather aggressive nature.

Spike gulped at Rarity's message, but calmly smiled and took Sweetie Belle to the dance as the other ponies were going inside the schoolhouse. Vinyl Scratch was at the record table for the music, Pinkie Pie had made snacks and drinks, and Cheerilee stood by, smiling at the students. Spike and Sweetie Belle then came in.

"Oh, Sweetie Belle and Spike, how adorable!" Cheerilee chirped. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I love your dress!"

"Rarity made it!" Sweetie Belle beamed.

"Wow, that's a nice dress..." Snails gushed at it.

"Hey, you idiot, you're supposed to compliment Scootaloo, not her friends!" Snips hit him on the head.

The two then fought each other.

"Boys, stop! Excuse me, Spike and Sweetie Belle." Cheerilee went to sort them.

Scootaloo rolled her eyes as she came in an emerald-green dress and smiled at her friend. "Like I said, colts are stupid... Oh, Sweetie Belle, you asked Spike."

"I asked her actually." Spike corrected.

"Twilight make ya?" Scootaloo chuckled, not to hurt Sweetie Belle's feelings, but to amuse the situation.

Spike glared at her.

Sweetie Belle giggled a bit. "I guess your dates aren't working out?"

"Colts are stupid... Spike gets away with it cuz he's a dragon." Scootaloo huffed, but had a smile to show they were still friends.

Apple Bloom came in a lavender dress with Fritter Fraddle. "Howdy, guys!"

"Hi, Apple Bloom..." Scootaloo greeted. "Who's your date?"

"Yeah, how long have ya known this pony?" Sweetie Belle grew defensive.

Apple Bloom laughed. "Guys, relax! He's my cousin!"

"Ooohhhh..." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were calm now.

"We're a real tight family!" Fritter Fratter said proudly.

Diamond Tiara came, wearing a majestic purple dress and Silver Spoon came with an azure blue dress.

"Well, well, I guess you blank flanks are total losses after all... But MY date is better than yours." Diamond Tiara smirked.

"You mean the one picking his nose?" Sweetie Belle recognized the rich colt she saw DT with yesterday.

Diamond Tiara saw this and dashed to him. "MY DADDY AIN'T PAYIN' YA TO BE CHILDISH!"

The others laughed, Silver Spoon even laughed with them.

"Silver Spoon, where's your date?" Scootaloo asked.

Silver Spoon lowered her head. "He stood me up..." she gestured to Pipsqueak making a purple filly laugh.

"Aww... Well, that ain't no fun... Why don't y'all hang out with us?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"Okay!" Silver Spoon smiled again.

"Sweetie Belle," Spike asked as the song switched to a slow dance one. "Would you like to dance?"

Sweetie Belle sniffled with a smile. "I'd love to, Spike."

The filly and the dragon went to the center of the floor. Some of the other ponies danced together, but Sweetie Belle felt like it was just the two of them. As she looked into his eyes she knew from there in and out. This was the best school dance in the history of school dances. And many more.

The End


End file.
